


I'll Lie And You'll Believe

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [86]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: Multi, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:  5670 - Brendon/Spencer/Nicole [Just Tonight - The Pretty Reckless]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Lie And You'll Believe

Nic refused to choose one of them. It would have made life easier, to have a public boyfriend and a friend, but Nic called it a gooey little lie and refused to talk to either of them until they promised to drop the subject.

So they snuck around and made jokes about being too busy to date whenever some nosy reporter asked about their private lives. Spencer and Brendon toured, and Nicole landed guest spots on TV shows and flew out to join them when she could. 

Time passed, and Brendon raised the question again with Spencer. "She'll shoot you down, make you sleep on the sofa, and then ask me to have really loud sex with her to punish you further," Spencer pointed out reasonably.

Brendon didn't ask her again.

The boys went back into the studio, and Nic landed a leading role in a TV series. The next album went to number one, and Nic's show got an Emmy nod. The reporters grew more persistent in their questions. Brendon smiled and let Spencer spin the practiced lie. Nic just told outrageous stories until everything she said was treated as a joke.

And every night the three of them curled up in bed. Together. 

Nic snored and denied it. Spencer cuddled in his sleep. Brendon lay between them and wondered how much longer what they had could survive only in the darkness.


End file.
